Small Town Girl
by classicalreader313
Summary: To Mary Ann, Ginger looked like an advertisement in a magazine. She remembered the poster that she had of Ginger Grant, pinned up in her bedroom. She would look at it every night, wondering if her skin was as soft as it looked, and knowing that this was the person she wanted to be. So far Ginger had met all of her expectations." Mary Ann and Ginger meet. Contains lesbians.


**This story does involve lesbians, so if you don't like it, you shouldn't read it. I remember a couple years ago, when I was more involved in the fandom, there were a few stories about the Professor and Gilligan being together, but none for any lesbian pairings. With this story I hope to start to change that.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Mary Ann couldn't hide her shock. There, sitting on the boat in front of her, a goddess in her golden dress, sat the movie star, Ginger Grant. She looked back over her shoulder at the first mate, and after he gave her an encouraging nod, she walked over to the other woman. Her legs wobbled under her, not only because of the rocking of the boat beneath her, but also because of her rampant nerves.

As she sat down beside the movie star, Ginger didn't acknowledge her. The woman's face stayed turned away from Mary Ann, her eyes on the water and the horizon. The sun was sinking lower in the sky, streaking the sky with brilliants red and purples, and the waves broke over a kaleidoscope of colors. The shimmery fabric of Ginger's dress reflected the dimming of the sun and the watercolor beauty of the painted sky.

Mary Ann folded her hands in her lap as she looked away from the other woman and looked at the other guests. One was a man in a blue button down shirt and khakis, his nose buried in a book. She couldn't understand how he was reading when he could be admiring the splendor of the Hawaiian sunset or the dazzling socialite across from him. The others on the boat were an older couple, dressed lavishly. They bickered with each other good-naturedly.

The first mate, conspicuous in his bright red shirt, was rushing around the deck, putting away luggage and preparing for the tour. He looked to be around her age, and he was about as steady on board of a ship as she was. He careened about, holding onto the railings to steady himself. Mary Ann snickered at him, and he flashed her a smile. She hadn't yet seen the captain, but she kept hearing him calling for the boy, and the boy hurrying to fulfill every command.

It wasn't long before the anchor was pulled up and the boat set off. Mary Ann watched in wonder and fear as the shoreline vanished behind them. Never before had she been so completely surrounded by water, and the ocean felt like a seething, living thing beneath her. She almost forgot completely about Ginger Grant until she felt the star shift beside her. Ginger stood and walked to the bow of the ship, her hips swinging with every step. Mary Ann sat transfixed, feeling her cheeks burn and darken. She looked to make sure no one had noticed, but the man in the blue shirt was writing in a notebook and the older couple were sipping cocktails and watching the waves.

Ginger seemed to glide across the deck, and she leaned elegantly against the railing. To Mary Ann, she looked like an advertisement in a magazine. The sort of woman that she- a small town farm girl from Kansas- wanted to emulate and wanted to hold. She remembered the poster that she had of Ginger Grant, pinned up in her bedroom. She would look at it every night, wondering if her skin was as soft as it looked, and knowing that this was the person she wanted to be. So far, Ginger had met all of her expectations. The delicate scent of her perfume had addled her brain and intoxicated her, and her presence was sweet like sugar and smooth like silk.

Mary Ann didn't know if she felt sick to her stomach from seasickness or from nervousness as she stood on unsteady legs and moved towards the movie star. She practically fell against the railing, grateful for something to grab onto. Ginger looked over to her, an amused smile playing on her lips.

"Hi, Miss Grant," Mary Ann started, her voice sounding too loud and too fast in her ears. "I'm a big fan!"

Ginger only smiled. "You can call me Ginger," she said, her voice silky and soft, like a sweet puff of air. "I always love to meet fans. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Mary Ann," the brunette answered. Up close, Ginger was even more beautiful than in movies or photographs. Her red hair curled around her shoulders, and Mary Ann felt the undeniable urge to run her fingers through it. Her lips, supple and full, were painted pink. She tore her eyes away from her lips and saw Ginger looking at her knowingly with her big, expressive eyes, and the movie star's lips curled into a smile. Momentarily frozen, the farm girl blurted out, "I have a poster of you, in my bedroom at home." Her whole face turned pink at that admission.

"In your bedroom?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow. Mary Ann immediately recognized the flirtatious tone in her voice, and became increasingly flustered. "And where's home for you, Mary Ann?"

"Winfield, Kansas," she answered, unable to hide the smile on her face. Hearing Ginger say her name put her on cloud nine. "I won a radio contest, so I won a plane ticket to Hawaii."

"Small town girl? I was too," Ginger said. "Hawaii truly is amazing. Simply beautiful."

"The people are beautiful, too," Mary Ann replied, and Ginger's features were rearranged into a look of surprise.

She quickly recovered. "Wow, you're not as innocent as I'd expected."

At that remark, Mary Ann felt herself swell with pride. After listening to the local boys hit on her for years, she was pleased that she had picked up on some tricks. She was just opening her mouth to speak, when the boat pitched forward and the sky above them went dark. She was thrown against Ginger, and she gripped the older woman's arm. Looking around, the sky was dark with storm clouds and the waves crashed violently against the side of the ship.

"What's going on?" she asked, but immediately the first mate was beside them, ushering them below deck.

"Don't worry. Everything's fine," he assured, and soon she, Ginger, and the three other passengers were left alone in a dark room, seated on the floor as the ship rocked sickeningly.

The farm girl was beside herself with fear. She had never left home, she had never seen the ocean, and now she was caught in a tropical storm. She thought of her family and of her farm. Would she see them again? She prayed that she would.

Mary Ann smelled Ginger's perfume and felt the woman scoot closer to her. Her heart, pounding fast in her chest, skipped a beat as Ginger took her hand, threading their fingers together and squeezing.

Not saying a word, Ginger pressed a kiss to her cheek, and Mary Ann's mind went blank.

The only thought in her mind as she squeezed Ginger's hand back: Yes, the movie star's skin was as soft as she'd imagined.


End file.
